vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiruko Kagetane
Summary Kagetane Hiruko (蛭子影胤, ひるこ かげたね, Kagetane Hiruko) is an antagonist in the series, as well as a former Promoter working with Kohina Hiruko, his own daughter, as his Initiator. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kagetane Hiruko Origin: Black Bullet Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Promoter, Experiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Ultra Perception/Analyzation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Overpowered Rentaro Satomi, who can fight several Gastrea of this size) Speed: Subsonic (One the fastest characters in the series, normal humans can barely see him) with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Building level (Survived a beating from an enraged Rentaro with his left eye released) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: *'Spanking Sodomy' (スパンキング・ソドミー Supankingu Sodomī): Spanking Sodomy, a Custom Beretta, is a black, oddly-shaped gun. Prominent features from Spanking Sodomy are the three spikes surging from the top of the gun's barrel and a Sabre-like metal elongating from the ejector rod to the gun's muzzle; using it to mortally wound his opponents by stabbing them. Kagetane has displayed expertise over said weapon, remarkably shooting three policemen whilst having his back turned to them and whilst on the phone. He has also shown great reflexes when holding said gun, shooting rapidly while at the same time changing his aim. *'Psychedelic Gospel' (サイケデリック・ゴスペル Saikederikku Gosuperu): Psychedelic Gospel, a Custom Beretta, is a silver, intricately-shaped gun. Prominent features from Psychedelic Gospel are the three spikes surging from the top of the gun's barrel and a Sabre-like metal elongating from the ejector rod to the gun's muzzle; Kagetane is noted to utilize the sharp object to mortally wound his opponents by stabbing them when at a close proximity. He has displayed great skill over said weapon, firing multiple bullets whilst maintaining his balance, and successfully inflicting a severe wound on Initiator Enju Aihara. *'Black Bullet '(ブラック・ブレット Burakku Buretto): Kagetane employs Black Bullets when bringing to play both of his custom Beretta, demonstrating a vast amount of prowess; shooting various bullets at once from both his guns whilst maintaining his stability Intelligence: High Weaknesses: 'None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'''Promoter (プロモーター Puromōtā): As a Promoter, Kagetane is noted to have the ability to analyze and supervise battle situations, as well as enhanced combat skills. *'Varanium' (バラニウム Baraniumu): By replacing a superlative amount of his innards with Varanium machines, Kagetane is able to vent numerous techniques that prove versatile when in the midst of a fight. The mysterious man acquired these Varanium machines during the Great Gastrea War, utilizing his abilities to fight as a Mechanical Soldier in the year 2021 alongside the others during the New Human Creation Plan activities' epoch. *'Repulsion Shield: '''Kagetane is able to emit a transparent shield that can block off any and all attacks coming from any direction. The shield can also return attacks and projectiles such as bullets from the original opposing side, as well as elongate enough to protect more than one person at a time. It has also been stated that the shield is capable of blocking incoming attacks from Stage IV Gastrea, earning its title as the "strongest shield." *'Maximum Pain (マキシマㇺ・ペイン Makishimamu Pein): Kagetane recites several words; lighting up the area within reach, creating a sphere encompassing them and pushing the target into nearby structures. Kagetane is able to increase the pressure of this technique, causing tremendous pain to the opponents upon contact. This technique has been noted to be an ability of the Repulsion Shield, with Kagetane freely being able to expand the sphere protecting him at a remarkable speed and utilize it as a form of offense, proving versatile when in means of combat. *'''Endless Scream (エンドレス　スクリーム Endoresu Sukurīmu): Kagetane gently places his palm on his opponent's abdomen; electrical-like waves emitted from within as the technique commences charging. A bright light surges, encompassing and illuminating the area around Kagetane, and the opponent, shortly enough taking the shape of a spear which soars high above the ground, fading and becoming thin as it continues to tower the opponent. After the technique's initial invocation, the thick, transparent layer of the spear surrounding Kagetane's palm slowly vanishes. The spear effectively manages to create a sizable void where Kagetane desires, and additionally prevents those who possess superhuman recovery from achieving such feat of instant recuperation. Endless Scream is formulated from the Repulsion Shield, allowing Kagetane to point the shield itself towards the favored location and release the mighty spear towards the acknowledged course. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Kagetane is a speedy character, being able to redirect Rentaro Satomi's palm strike despite it only being a small distance from his face and, at the same time, launching a counterattack fast enough to hit the target without being avoided. *'Enhanced Strength:' Kagetane shows immense physical strength, as one of his punch was sufficient to send Rentaro crashing into a wall, and a single push gave the same results. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Kagetane shows great mastery over his battle abilities, redirecting a punch only seconds away from making contact with little to no effort at all, and attaching at the time time with his free limbs. He was also able to shoot three policemen at the same time, even with his back turned to them. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Kagetane displays powerful combat techniques, matching Rentaro's Tendo Combat style with little to no effort. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Black Bullet Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magnetism Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9